Lobster
The Lobster is a Grenade Launcher in Brink. Overview The Lobster is one of the most unique weapons in Brink, being both a standalone grenade launcher and a single-shot weapon. It features high splash damage and is able to knock down opponents it directly hits; however, the grenades are not set to detonate on contact, and will detonate after two to three seconds. This logic is inconsistent with real grenade launchers, but some players prefer a delayed explosion. It makes for a relatively poor primary weapon though as it has a limited ammo capacity and a slow reload speed. It also is unique in that after every shot, it takes a painfully long time for the hip-fire reticule to shrink back to it's most accurate size. It is accepted that the Soldier is the best class to use this weapon with, due to their resupply ability. Attachments The Lobster is one of three Weapons in Brink with no attachments. Player Notes *Much of the Lobster's lethality is its ability to knock down a target it comes in contact with, a feature that the EZ-Nade does not have. Thus, it is possible to single out one person in a group, hit him with the initial grenade impact, and have the damage knock down the entire group. **This trick is not very useful in close-range, as most of the damage sustained will be from the initial grenade impact. By the time the grenade explodes, the enemy will have moved far enough to take much less damage from the resulting explosion. **Also, attempting this move can be fatal for the player, as they can be incapacitated by their own grenade. *Since the Lobster can fire only one shot before needing to reload, using cover can make this weapon much more effective. *The Lobster is a very potent downed fire weapon for a heavy, allowing them to hold an area even when incapacitated. *It can be used as a kill stealer, since the delayed explosion allows for some gunfire at the player/ group. Trivia *Lobster" may be a play on words, in that the arc that the projectile is fired in is sometimes referred to as a "lob" heirgo, "The Lobster."﻿ *It is based on the Brügger + Thomet GL-06. *The Lobster in the cinematic trailer differs slightly from the in-game version. It is equipped with a Front Grip in the trailer; furthermore, the Resistance version of the Lobster reads "Wake Up Call" near the barrel, as opposed to having the skull designs. *There are rails both above and below the barrel for Attachments, but there are none available. *The Lobster has a special set of sounds that play when the character is moving and his gear is (supposedly) shifting. When equipped, the sounds are more hollow, and there seems to be a sort of rattling. *Originally, the reloading speed was about one to two seconds. In order to balance it, Splash Damage slowed down the reloading speed, but in the process they did not fix the reloading animations. *While it has minimal range, the Lobster is technically the single most accurate weapon in the game - it always goes to the exact spot you aim it, even when hip-fired, without any variation at all. **This is probably for balance reasons, as real world grenade launchers are known to be fairly inaccurate. They are used for their increased range vs. hand grenades, not for any potential increase in accuracy. Frag grenades in Brink have equal, and sometimes greater range than the Lobster, so without the high accuracy, the Lobster's only real advantages over frags would be supply pip conservation and contact knockdown. *The some text on the gun identifies it as "no.992-2762-AS 91", however this is more likely meaningless text added for cosmetic appeal, than an easter egg. Gallery Select_0024_Lobster_Security.jpg|Security Lobster. Select_0025_Lobster_Resistance.jpg|Resistance Lobster. File:Glfire.png|First-Person Lobster. Screen_shot_2010-08-20_at_2.41.47_AM.png|Early-footage Lobster. 352px-Brink.png|Lobster in the Cinematic trailer. Category:Weapons Category:Medium Weapons Category:Grenade Launchers